11001001
Unos alienígenas que suben a la Enterprise para actualizar su sistema informático secuestran la nave. Mientras tanto Riker se enamora de un personaje de la holocubierta. Sumario: Prólogo: La arriba a la Base Estelar 74, en órbita alrededor del planeta Tarsas III, por un control de mantenimiento y actualizaciones. La nave atraca, y el Capitán Picard y el Comandante Riker se encuentran con el equipo de mantenimiento. El jefe del equipo, el Comandante Quinteros, los saluda y les cuenta que él fue el líder del equipo que construyó la Enterprise. También están con él dos Bynars, dos alienígenas llamados Uno Cero y Cero Uno quienes trabajan como un par unificado. Ellos recientemente completaron una actualización exitosa de la computadora de la , y actualizarán las computadoras en la Enterprise, además de reparar la holocubierta. Riker y Picard hablan sobre los Bynars de camino hacia el puente. Aparentemente, con el tiempo se han interconectado tanto con la computadora maestra en su planeta de origen que sus patrones de pensamiento son lo más parecido posible al código binario. En su camino de regreso al puente, los dos discuten sus planes para el tiempo de receso de la nave. Picard planea relajarse con una vieja novela en sus habitaciones, mientras Riker todavía no lo decide, ya que él no maneja bien su tiempo libre. "Algo se le ocurrirá. Siempre sucede", le dice Picard. En el puente, Wesley Crusher está observando el trabajo de los Bynars. A ellos se les unieron dos más de su especie. Picard se dirije hacia su Sala de Estar, y Riker le pide a Wesley que mantenga un ojo en los Bynars, ya que no confía del todo en ellos. Luego se va a dar un paseo alrededor de la nave. Acto Uno: Riker camina por las cubiertas. Se encuentra con Worf, Natasha Yar, y otros dos tripulantes que están camino a jugar Parrises Squares contra el equipo de mantenimiento de la Base Estelar. Ellos lo invitan a unirse al juego, pero el declina; ellos ya tienen armado un equipo de cuatro, y cambiar de jugadores en medio de la partida interrumpe el ritmo del juego. En cambio, les desea suerte, pero la respuesta de Worf suena demasiado contundente. Yar le asegura, sin embargo, que Worf probablemente bromee; él está practicando su sentido del humor. Cuando se van, las luces se apagan en el pasillo. Utilizando una interfaz de la pared, Riker descubre por la computadora que las secciones deshabitadas de la nave se están cerrando selectivamente para liberar recursos de la computadora y facilitar la actualización del sistema. Satisfecho con la explicación, luego visita a Data, quien, con la ayuda de Geordi La Forge, está explorando su creatividad tratando de pintar una imagen creativa en la Sala de Observación. Riker les dice jocosamente a los dos que tomen notas; un ciego enseñando a un androide cómo pintar tendrá algún significado científico algún día. Riker luego visita a la Enfermería, donde la Dra. Beverly Crusher se está preparando para conocer al Profesor Terence Epstein, el genio líder en cibernética que había dado una conferencia en la Facultad de Medicina. Ella está muy entusiasmada con la oportunidad de conocer a un experto, mencionando el desastre en Micromius como el punto de partida de un enfoque que combinara la cibernética y la regeneración. Sigue hablando de él con Riker incluso cuando se dirige al turboascensor. Finalmente, Riker se acerca al Holodeck Cuatro, donde dos de los Bynars están trabajando. Le dicen que la holocubierta está reparada, mejorada y lista para usar, por lo que crea un club de jazz, El Bourbon Street Bar, en New Orleans, 1958, un trombón, un trio de acompañanamiento, y una audiencia de una sola mujer. El experimenta con varios aspectos y colores de cabello para su compañera hasta que finalmente consigue lo que quiere: una morena que es más seductora y realista que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto en un holodeck. Él comienza a hablar con ella y su nombre es Minuet. Acto Dos En el puente, Wes pregunta a los Bynars cómo pueden procesar la información tan rápido. Le dicen que almacenan información en búferes y la guardan hasta que la necesiten. Picard sale de la Sala de Estar. Al enterarse de que Riker está en la holocubierta, decide reunirse con él allí. Riker toca el trombón con su grupo soporte. Él le dice a Minuet que tiene que irse, pero ella le pide que baile. Todavía no puede entender qué tan realista es ella. Minuet le pregunta por qué su trabajo "lo consume y lo cautiva". Él le dice que su asignación es un sueño hecho realidad, y comienza a besarla apasionadamente cuando entra Picard. Al escuchar su nombre, Minuet le habla en Francés. Le piden que se una a ellos, y Minuet lo alaba, diciéndole que Riker es tan positivo con su capitán. Picard también está muy impresionado con el programa, comentando cómo se adaptó para hablarle en francés. En el puente, Wesley llama a Data y le dice que hay un problema en Ingeniería. El campo de contención magnética que contiene la antimateria está reportando dificultades. Data y La Forge se apresuran a llegar a Ingeniería y aprenden que el campo de contención se está deteriorando; una brecha de contención destruirá la nave. Data inicia una alerta roja mientras La Forge intenta determinar el origen del problema, pero no puede detener el colapso. Llegan rápidamente a la conclusión que solo tienen cuatro minutos hasta que se libere la antimateria. Incapaz de llegar a Picard, Data toma una decisión de comando de emergencia y transmite un mensaje a toda la tripulación ordenando que abandonen la nave. Acto Tres Las instrucciones se transmiten a través de la nave instruyendo a las personas para que se dirijan a las salas apropiadas del transportador y desembarcar en la base estelar; Wes es uno de los primeros en irse de esta manera. Otros se van por la plancha de desembarco. El alboroto atrae a Yar y Worf en la base estelar, y se rápidamente se ponen al tanto. En el puente, Data y La Forge configuraron el piloto automático para poner la distancia máxima posible entre la Enterprise y cualquier área habitada. Aunque la computadora informa que son los últimos dos a bordo, a Data le preocupa Picard ya que, como capitán, suele ser el último en irse, pero no hay tiempo para buscarlo. Se transportan a la base estelar, y Yar, Worf y la Dra. Crusher, que habían estado en la base estelar desde antes de la emergencia, dicen que Picard y Riker tampoco están allí. Data quiere regresar por él, pero no hay tiempo. Cuando la Enterprise comienza a moverse fuera de la base estelar, el campo magnético se restablece repentinamente. La nave, que ya no está en peligro, deja la base estelar y salta a velocidad warp. Picard y Riker, desconociendo lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo, todavía están en la holocubierta, asombrados de lo intuitivo que es el programa. Sin embargo, cuando Picard intenta irse, Minuet se pone nerviosa y hace todo lo posible para que se quede. Él sospecha y ordena que se muestre la salida de holodeck. Tras la aparición del arco de la holocubierta y la apertura de las puertas, él y Riker descubren la alerta roja y que no hay nadie en el puente. Picard consulta la computadora y se entera los detalles de la situación. Ellos llegan a una conclusión; los Bynars han robado la Enterprise por alguna razón. Ellos cuestionan a Minuet, quien les dice que fue programada por los Bynars para mantener ocupado a Riker. La presencia de Picard fue solo una coincidencia afortunada. Ella no puede decirles qué quieren los Bynars con la nave. En la Base Estelar 74, Data pregunta cuál es la nave de la Flota Estelar más cercana. Cuando se entera de que es el , la descarta como demasiado pequeña y demasiado lenta, a lo que el comandante Quinteros responde que, incluso si es la nave más cercana a la base estelar, todavía está demasiado lejos. Entonces Data se da cuenta de que los Bynars están perdidos y deduce que robaron el barco. También adivina su curso más probable: su mundo natal, Bynaus. De vuelta en la Enterprise, Picard y Riker entran a la sala de armas para obtener phasers. Ahora depende de ellos retomar el barco. Acto Cuatro Picard y Riker tienen un momentáneo desacuerdo acerca del curso de acción, pero Riker eventualmente sigue a Picard hacia Ingeniería. Enfrentados a una oposición desconocida, deben asumir lo peor, por lo que activan la única función de la nave que requiere que ambos consientan: la secuencia de autodestrucción. Riker es un poco reacio ya que solo tendrán cinco minutos una vez que se active la autodestrucción, pero si retoman la nave, pueden detener la cuenta regresiva en el puente. Cuando se van, Picard nota que se está almacenando una gran cantidad de información en la computadora de la nave. Al encontrar el acceso al turboascensor bloqueado, deciden usar la Sala del Transportador. La Forge les dice a los demás que no hay respuesta del Enterprise, y Worf afirma que alguien más debe tener el control de la nave. Data se culpa a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, alegando que fue negligente con su deber ya que no requiere descanso ni recreación y, por lo tanto, teóricamente puede estar de servicio constantemente, pero los otros lo consuelan diciendo que el incidente pudo haber ocurrido incluso si él estaba presente en el puente. El buque más próximo a estar listo en la base estelar es el , pero aún faltan dieciocho horas para eso. Utilizando un temporizador, Picard y Riker se transportan al puente al mismo tiempo y en diferentes lugares para tener una mejor oportunidad de volver a tomar la nave si encuentran resistencia. Al llegar, encuentran los cuatro Bynars, colapsados cerca de la entrada a la Sala de Observación. Dos de ellos piden ayuda antes de desmayarse. Acto Cinco Con el puente nuevamente bajo su control, Picard y Riker desactivan la secuencia de autodestrucción y descubren que están en órbita alrededor de Bynaus. Todo la tecnología en Bynaus está desactivada, y nadie responde; razonan que probablemente estén muriendo como los que están a bordo. Otra mirada a su computadora muestra que está completamente repleto de datos – un volcado del núcleo de la computadora principal en Bynaus – pero no pueden acceder a él. Vuelven a ver a Minuet, quien les cuenta que una estrella en el Sistema Beta Magellan se convirtió en supernova. El pulso electromagnético iba a destruir la computadora principal del mundo, por lo que la única opción era hacer una copia de seguridad de sus contenidos en la única computadora móvil lo suficientemente grande: la computadora a bordo del Enterprise. Sin embargo, la estrella se convirtió en supernova antes de lo esperado y la Enterprise llegó más tarde de lo esperado en la base estelar, sin dejarles tiempo para consultar y obligándolos a recurrir a una acción desesperada. Riker y Picard ahora deben restaurar la computadora antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero ni siquiera Minuet conoce los medios para acceder a ella. Ellos regresan al puente, donde Picard contacta a Data. Data le dice que los Bynars querrían que accedan al archivo almacenado, que debería tener un nombre simple; basado en la forma de pensar de Bynars, el nombre más probable es una cadena binaria de 8 o 16 caracteres. Riker ejecuta algunas posibilidades de 8 bits y encuentran el archivo llamado 11001001. Ambos tienen que trabajar juntos, como lo hacen los Bynars, para acceder a la información. La computadora de Bynaus se reinicia y los Bynars se despiertan. Le dicen a Picard que no pidieron ayuda porque tenían miedo de que los rechazaran; por su forma de pensar, su situación era demasiado desesperada para apostar a tal incertidumbre. Atraparon a Riker porque pensaron que podrían necesitar a alguien para restaurar la computadora para ellos. Picard toma la navegación, y regresan a la Base Estelar 74. El equipo sube a bordo y los Bynars son llevados a una audiencia. Riker vuelve a la holocubierta, pero la Minuet que él conoce se ha ido; en su lugar hay otra morena – similar a la suya, pero no tan apasionada, encantadora, bella y perceptiva. Él no puede recuperarla. Decepcionado, regresa al puente. Picard sospecha que tal vez fue parte de la programación de Bynar, afirmando, sin embargo, que "algunas relaciones simplemente no pueden funcionar". Riker suspira, admitiendo que será difícil de olvidar. Notas de Producción: En El Mundo: *'Latinoamérica:' 0110 *'España:' Números Binarios *'Italia:' 1001001 *'Alemania:' 11001001 *'Francia:' 11001001 *'Brasil:' 11001001 *'Japón:' Nusumareta Enterprise (El Enterprise Robado) *'Rusia:' 11001001 Cronología: * Primer Borrador de Guión (título de trabajo: "10101001"): 28/10/1987 * Segundo Borrador de Guión (final): 19/11/1987 http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/116.txt * Filmación: 20/11/1987 – 02/12/1987 * Grabación Musical: 15/01/1988 http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/notes/box05_disc02.html Historia y Guión: * Originalmente, el episodio estaba destinado a ser filmado y transmitido antes de "The Big Goodbye", donde se explicaría que el mal funcionamiento de la holocubierta de este último había sido causado por la modificación de los Bynars. * El guión incluía una breve escena en la que Terence Epstein y Beverly Crusher conversan en el salón de la Base Estelar, justo antes de la evacuación del Enterprise-D, haciendo aparecer a Epstein en la pantalla y donde se establecía que solo tenía veintiséis años. Música: *Jonathan Frakes toca el trombón desde los 9 años. * La pieza de trombón interpretada por Riker es "The Nearness of You" de Hoagy Carmichael y Ned Washington. La misma melodía se puede escuchar cuando Riker vuelve a entrar en la holocubierta para descubrir que Minuet ya no está allí. También se lo ve tocar las notas de apertura de la canción en el episodio "Conundrum" después de haber tenido su memoria borrada. * La música en este episodio también incluye "I Remember You" por Johnny Mercer y Victor Schertzinger, "Isn't It Romantic?" por Richard Rodgers y Lorenz Hart, y "Out of Nowhere" por Johnny Green y Edward Heyman. "I Remember You" fue previamente utilizada como música incidental en " ". * John Beasley compuso la pieza musical "Jazz M14" para este episodio. http://www.fmdb.de/release/star-trek-next-generation-ron-jones-project-2687.html Elenco y Personajes: *El actor Jonathan Frakes destacó que este episodio fue, para él, uno de los mejores momentos de la primera temporada. "Un espectáculo fabuloso. Esas fueron las oportunidades que tuvimos la primera temporada de mostrar que cuando se trabaja, se trabaja bien. Fue un espectáculo arriesgado y me encantó. Esos personajes, los Binars sic, ¿por qué no han regresado? Esa fue una idea muy bien concebida. Deberían tenerlos como regulares en la nave para arreglar los motores o lo que sea que hagan". (Trek: The Next Generation Crew Book) *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) no aparece en este episodio. *La voz de la computadora es compartida en este episodio por Majel Barrett y Michael Dorn. Este es el primer episodio de The Next Generation en el que Barrett suministra la voz de la computadora. *Esta fue la primera aparición en Star Trek de la actriz Carolyn McCormick. Sin contar las imágenes reutilizadas en "Shades of Gray", McCormick hizo su segunda aparición final en "Future Imperfect", un episodio en el que los eventos en la holocubierta son cruciales. *Gene Dynarski apareció anteriormente como Ben Childress en y como Krodak en . Iva Lane apareció anteriormente como miembro de la tripulación del en . Misceláneas: *Se reutilizaron las tomas del Puerto Espacial del film para representar a la Base Estelar 74. La diferencia más notable es la Enterprise-D agregada en lugar de la , el planeta retocado para que parezca un globo azul genérico en lugar de la Tierra y la relación de aspecto de la imagen recortada del 2.39:1 del cine al 1.33:1 de la televisión. Las imágenes de archivo de este episodio se reutilizaron más tarde en "Remember Me", "Ensign Ro" y "Phantasms" para representar otras bases estelares. *Data afirma que está familiarizado con el . En , se ratifica cuando Data afirma que sirvió a bordo de la nave. *Picard describe la holocubierta con referencias a episodios anteriores, diciendo a Minuet que "nos ha dado bosques" ("Encounter at Farpoint") "pistas de esquí" ("Angel One") "figuras que luchan" ("Code of Honor") y "personajes de ficción con los que podemos interactuar " ("The Big Goodbye") *Este episodio es la primera de las tres únicas ocasiones en la serie en la que Picard toma el control del Enterprise-D. Los otros momentos están en "Booby Trap" y "Conundrum". Reconocimientos: *Este episodio fue galardonado con un Premio Emmy en el año 1988 en el Rubro "Mejor Edición de Sonido en Series de TV", por el trabajo de Bill Wistrom, Wilson Dyer, Mace Matiosian, Jim Wolvington y Gerry Sackman, superando a trabajos realizados para las series "Hunter", "The Beauty and the Beast", "J.J. Starbuck" y "Wiseguy". Créditos Estrellas Invitadas: *Carolyn McCormick: Minuet *Gene Dynarski: Comandante Orfil Quinteros *Katy Boyer: Cero Uno *Alexandra Johnson: Uno Cero Actores *Iva Lane: Cero Cero *Kelli Ann McNally: Uno Uno *Jack Sheldon: Pianista *Abdul Salaam El Razzac: Bajista *Ron Brown: Baterista No Acreditados: *Majel Barrett: Voz de la Computadora *Michael Dorn: Voz de la Computadora *James G. Becker: Alférez Youngblood *Dexter Clay: Oficial de Operaciones *Jeffrey Deacon: Oficial de Comando *Susan Duchow: Oficial de Operaciones *David Eum: Alférez Wright *Nora Leonhardt: Alférez de Ciencias *Tim McCormack: Alférez Bennett *James McElroy: Técnico de la Base Estelar 74 *Lorine Mendell: Teniente Diana Giddings *Brad Phillips: Alférez Longo *Guy Vardaman: Teniente Darien Wallace Historia y Guión: *Maurice Hurley *Robert Lewin Dirección *Paul Lynch Música *Ron Jones Referencias: Naves: *USS Melbourne *USS Trieste *USS Wellington Cartografía: *Beta Magellan *Bynaus *Micromius *Omicron Pascal *Pelleus V *Tarsas III Instalaciones de la Flota Estelar: *Base Estelar 74 Razas: *Bynars Notas al Pie *(1) Las fechas de emisión y rating/ranking corresponden a Estados Unidos Enlaces Externos * * * * Episodio Anterior: Star Trek: The Next Generation Episodio Siguiente: Angel One Primera Temporada Too Short a Season Categoría:Episodios de TNG cs:11001001 de:11001001 en:11001001 (episode) fr:11001001 (épisode) ja:盗まれたエンタープライズ（エピソード） nl:11001001